To Love Ru One Shots
by Gam3r4L1f3
Summary: A series of one shots that aren't good enough to be ongoing stories of their own. Rated M as a few of these will probably venture into lemons territory.


**Hi Gam3r4L1f3 here. I've been wanting to write another To-Love-Ru fanfic for some time now, but I didn't want to write something ongoing like To Love Ru: Relationship Troubles which eventually became discontinued. I knew I wanted to write something like Boy to Man, my Rito x Mikado one shot where I didn't have to worry about keeping up an ongoing story and so with free time on my hand, I decided to write a series of non-serious one shots. Ideas and suggestions are welcome for this series, so don't be afraid to message me. :)**

*Social Media Starlet*

 _Rito is looking at his smartphone browsing Facebook laughing at a funny meme._

 _"What's so funny?"_ The bodacious pink haired girl with the black tail asked curious as to what her fiancé was doing on his cellphone.

 _"Oh uhh...J-just laughing at this stupid picture somebody I'm friends with posted on their feed_." The young man with spiky orange brown hair replied.

" _Feed? Why would they put a picture on their feed trough? I don't think pigs would like to eat a photograph."_

" _Ahh that's not what I mean. See, feed used in this context means when somebody you are following on a social media site posts something. Like if I posted a picture of Celine-chan on Facebook and other people saw it._ " Rito explained to the sometimes literal minded naïve alien princess.

" _Oh...Sounds fun. I should make a Facebook too and post whatever I like for other people to see_."

" _You mean make an account?"_

 _"Oh yeah. Yeah, that's what I meant_."

 _"Mmm..not sure you'll get much mileage out of Facebook. Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr have long since surpassed it. YouTube isn't a bad idea either if you want to be a content creator."_

" _Instagram?"_

" _Yeah its a free smartphone app where you take pictures and post them to your account for other people to see, like, and comment on."_

" _Ooooooooh"_ Lala squealed _. "I've got a busy afternoon ahead of me don't I?"_ she added before running off to her room.

" _Y'know, it still surprises me how easily excited she gets with our culture's social and technical achievements_." Mikan quipped as she walked into the living room with a broom before bending over and brushing away dust on the wooden floor.

" _I know right? I only use social media to stay in touch with what's popular right now. Can't imagine Lala sticking with it for long before she gets bored with it."_

Half an hour later while playing Mario Kart 7 with Celine, Rito's phone started buzzing with several notifications _._

" _Huh? What's this about?"_

 ** _Facebook_**

 _Lala Satalin Deviluke sent you a friend request._

 ** _Twitter_**

 _LalaSatalinDeviluke started following you_

 _Instagram_

 _LalaSatalinDeviluke started following you_

 _LalaSatalinDeviluke liked your photo_

 _LalaSatalinDeviluke liked your photo_

 _LalaSatalinDeviluke liked your photo_

 _LalaSatalinDeviluke liked your photo_

 _LalaSatalinDeviluke liked your photo_

 _LalaSatalinDeviluke liked your photo_

This went on for a good two minutes before the notifications finally ceased.

" _Good heavens! I know I'm technically her fiancé, but damn!"_

"Ritoooo kun!" the princess's sweet voice echoed throughout the house before she found him and immediately made a beeline for him accidentally tripping over Celine in the process and crashing into Rito with his face buried in her large D cup bosoms and his hands magnetically drawn to her derriere.

" _W-wh-what do you want now?"_ he gasped trying to breathe before Lala sat up straddling him.

" _I want to take a picture with you Rito_."

" _Okay, lets look decent at least_."

Sitting on the couch with his right hand on her waist pulling her in closer and her left arm on his shoulders so she could press her face against his, Lala snapped a picture of the two smiling with her custom made smartphone.

" _Yay! Thanks for taking a picture with me Rito!_ " she said before kissing his cheek and turning her attention back to her phone where she was now editing the photo before properly uploading it to Instagram.

" _My 24 followers will like this one_." Lala said to herself

" _24 followers? Already!_?" Rito asked surprised that Lala had already gotten that many in less than half an hour.

"Yeah. All our friends who have an account plus a few other classmates from our class."

 _"Ooh I'm jealous."_ said a short haired girl as she entered the room. It was none other than Momo Belia Deviluke.

 _"I thought you had an Instagram account?"_ Rito asked confused as to why Momo was jealous of her older sister and the attention she was already getting on social media.

" _I didn't, but now I will."_ Momo replied. _"Hey Nana! You should consider getting one too!"_

 _"Why? Its not like I'm popular with the guys at our school."_ the petite Deviluke sister responded.

 _"You could take selfies with all those animals you have in your cyber zoo."_ Momo suggested.

" _Selfies?"_ Nana responded. " _The heck is a "selfie"?"_

 _"It is when you take a picture of yourself up close with your phone. Basically its a way of showing everybody how narcissistic you are."_ Mikan snarked while cleaning up a corner of the living room.

 _"Yeah, count me out then."_ Nana said.

" _Ooooh! Now I have over 40 followers on my Instagram_!" Lala squealed.

" _What?"_ Rito responded in disbelief.

 _"It shouldn't be a surprise to you at this point Rito-san. Lala-sama has always been popular even before coming to Earth."_ Peke said before turning its attention back to the 3DS system it was holding in its hands.

" _What should my Instagram name be Rito-kun_?" Momo asked before shoving her phone screen in his face.

" _I dunno. Princess of Herbology? Botanist Queen? Princess Momo?"_ he replied.

" _I was thinking something along those lines. Thanks for your input Rito!"_ she said while smiling at him.

 ***The Next Day***

" _RITO!"_

 _"Is something wrong Lala?"_

 _"No, but look how many followers I gained overnight!"_

 _"Let me-HOLY SHIT!"_

Rito about passed out from the colossal gain Lala had made.

Before they went to bed, her Instagram account had climbed to almost 200 followers. Now it was more than three quarters of the way to 1 million.

 _"H-h-how did this happen?"_ Rito asked once the initial shock had passed.

" _I told you she was popular Rito-san."_ Peke said before attaching himself to Lala's head as her personal hair accessory giving her a school uniform to wear.

" _What's all this commotion?"_ Mikan asked entering the room with Momo who for once decided to help her with breakfast rather than sleep in with Rito."

" _Lala-sama's Instagram account experienced a huge boost in followers overnight."_ Peke responded.

" _Oh. Don't get comfortable with those enormous numbers. Social media sites tend to have protocols set in place in case somebody's subscriber or follower count rises too quickly."_ the brown haired girl replied before telling the duo that breakfast was ready.

" _I'm jealous. I only have 1,500 followers."_ Momo pouted.

" _It's okay Momo-chan."_ Lala said before hugging her little sister.

Rito rolled his eyes at this.

 _"Ridiculous."_ he thought. " _All three of the girls get their looks from their mother who Peke claims is the most beautiful woman in the entire universe. Momo's follower count should be a lot higher than it is. On the other hand, just how did Lala get so many followers in such a short time frame?"_

At school, everybody was buzzing about how popular Lala had become on social media with many students treating her like royalty all throughout the day offering to carry her books, give her piggyback rides everywhere, even worship the very ground she walked on. Rito meanwhile was being treated like a nobody with many idiot guys telling him he wasn't worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as their queen or that he didn't deserve an attractive girl like her with how shameless he was every day. He eventually decided to check out of the whole thing not wanting to deal with any school drama. At lunch time, he opted to sit by himself not wanting to hear anything more about Lala's sudden fame.

Unfortunately for him, Saki Tenjouin, a popular third year student at his school whom everybody knew as the snotty rich girl and her posse were headed in his direction.

 _"Hmph! How DARE Lala-san get more followers than me! I EARNED every single one of MY followers on Instagram! All 50k!"_

 _"Great. Just what I want to hear."_ Rito thought letting out a huge sigh.

 _"Excuse me!?"_ Tenjouin spat out looking at Rito with a nasty glare.

 _"N-n-nothing! If I may speak, I don't think that whining about Lala's sudden internet popularity will help you."_ Rito replied rolling his eyes.

" _Well, If nothing else, I can personally see to it that Lala's account gets deactivated on the grounds its a hacked account_." Tenjouin declared before laughing in a way that only she could. _"Part of my family having connections to the current owner of Instagram and all."_ she added before walking away with her posse right behind her.

A few hours later

" _Hey! My Instagram account got terminated! Says it was deleted for suspicious activity. That's not fair!"_ Lala cried while checking her phone the moment her and Rito arrived home from school.

"I tried telling you Lala-chan. Instagram was bound to delete your account for amassing such a gargantuan following in a short amount of time." Mikan said looking up at the pink haired alien before resuming her magazine reading. "Perhaps you can make a new Instagram account, but make it private so that only people you know can follow you." she suggested.

"That's okay. I don't need social media to keep my mind stimulated." she said before heading for her room to tinker with a new invention she had in the works.

"That was a 180 if I ever saw one." Mikan said.

"Yeah, I guess aliens aren't hung up on social media like us humans tend to be." Rito replied before heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat before tripping and falling on top of Nana who coming from the back of the house to also grab a snack had some choice words for him given that he landed face first in the latter's private area.

"Watch it you shameless beast!" Nana scolded Rito before turning her attention to Celine who had followed her into the kitchen and was now snapping photos with Rito's phone which had slipped out of his hand upon him crashing into Nana.

" _Mau-Mau!"_ Celine said.

" _No Celine-chan! Don't put those on Instagram!"_ Rito cried suddenly remembering he had the app open on his phone.

"Mau!" she replied before running off with the young man's smart phone.

"Damn you Rito!" Nana spat out as she got back on her feet and gave chase to the humanoid.

Rito had some significant explaining to do later that afternoon to all his followers.


End file.
